


Shattered

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Assassin AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: “She was shattered after that, but she would pick up the pieces.”
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ganine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/gifts).



> Hey! Ganine! Wake the fuck up I made you a Mitsumina fic!
> 
> ...That aside, this is for #spreadingartlove2020. So. Take That!

Mitsuru Kirijo, international assassin.

She never expected that she’d be  _ reluctant _ to kill someone. 

She hated it, but she did it. All for the sake of her family. But this...

“Mitzi, listen to me, you have two brothers that depend on you.”

“W-What about your sister?! And all your little siblings?!”

“Minako will be able to take care of them. Take the shot! Kill me, damn it! Save yourself!”

“I-I can’t!”

“Mitsuru, just do it!”

“I can’t hurt you!” 

“Take the shot! I promise, everything will be fine! After this, my siblings will be able to take you guys somewhere where you’ll be safe!”

“Why would they help me?! I’d have killed you!” 

“Mitzi, I made them promise to help! They know you’re doing what you have to! It’s either me, or Akihiko and Shinjiro!”

“There has to be another way!” 

“Come on, international assassin Mitsuru Kirijo isn’t scared! She lives for the thrill of a shot!”

“I  _ say  _ that, but I feel pain every time a life is taken.” 

“Exactly. You still feel pain, Mitzi. You’re still human. I’m not. I’ve done too much and I don’t feel pain anymore. I am damaged. Far too damaged. But… you’re not beyond repair!”

“...”

“Come on, Mitzi. Take the shot.”

“...I’m sorry. I love you.” 

“I love you t-”

The shot rang out. Blood and gray matter sprayed out onto her. 

“I’m so goddamn sorry, Minato.” She said, as she threw the gun down and broke down into sobs. 

_ Just one more.  _

She walked into the office, and shot her boss-No, Blackmailer-, right in the head before anyone had time to react. She fought her way out, and got home. 

“That’s it.” She said. “I’m never taking a life again.”

Minato’s and Mitsuru’s siblings came together and left the country. 

Living a new life in Europe is… hard, knowing that she had taken the life of the one she had loved. 

She was shattered after that, but she would pick up the pieces.


End file.
